1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart battery pack and a method for recognizing the battery type using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a smart battery pack providing easy transmission of information on the type of the smart battery pack to an external set as well as allowing reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a smart (self-monitoring analysis and reporting technology) battery refers to a battery capable of performing self-diagnosis and transmitting self-diagnosis data to an external set via data lines. For example, it transmits data including battery type, remaining capacity, information on overcharging, over-discharging, over-current and temperature to an external set. In contrast, a battery capable of only supplying electric power without any smart communication function is referred to as a dummy battery. As used herein, the term “external set” shall refer to any type of portable electronic appliance including, but not limited to, a laptop computer, a personal portable terminal, a camcorder, and a portable telephone.
In conventional data communication between a smart battery pack and an external set, an on/off signal line and data lines are provided between the smart battery pack and the external set and information on the smart battery pack is transmitted in synchronization with the on/off signal. The on/off signal line may also be a dock signal line.
As data is transmitted while being synchronized with the on/off signal, data transmission without error can be realized. However, such a two-line data communication method is unsuitable for a compact electronic appliance, such as a portable electronic appliance, due to lack of space. In addition, the two terminals used for two-line data communication are expensive and increase the product price.